Many medical devices have parts that are removable and replaceable if those parts are intended to be in direct contact with patients. An acoustic reflectometer, described, for example, in published PCT patent application WO96/23293, has a tip which is placed either adjacent to or into a patient's ear canal. Such a tip should be removable and replaceable.
The shape of the tip of an acoustic reflectometer may affect the acoustic impedance of the acoustic reflectometer and therefore may affect its measurements and any diagnosis made based on its measurements. Accordingly, the tip also should have both dimensions that provide a suitable acoustic impedance, and a mechanism that both securely connects the tip to the acoustic reflectometer and is easily removable.